


Can't Sleep

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Rick, Bottom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), C137cest, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: When Rick can't seem to sleep who else is he going to turn to but Morty of course. He knows just how to get Rick to relax





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I just love bottom Rick <3

Rick was having even more of a hard time than usual falling asleep tonight. It had been hours since everyone went to bed. He reached for his flask only to find it empty he threw it across his dark room sighing, he sat up and reached his hand down closing his eyes he thought about Morty and what they had going. He licked his palm and started stroking. He began to picture his boy and those sweet lips of his. He let out a deep hum beginning to really play it out in his head. He imagined Morty on his bed with him on his knees kneeling between his legs Morty leaning down and kissing Ricks thigh sucking while his hands moved to his hips and his mouth biting down on his sensitive skin. Ricked moaned out gripping himself harder realizing what he needed.

Moments later Rick was in Morty’s room he quietly shut the door walking over and sitting on the bed next to Morty’s sleeping body he bent over and kissed him. Morty woke up with a small hmm “Rick?” He opened his eyes and smiled up at him. Morty made room for Rick to get under the blanket. “What’s going on?”

Rick kissed his boy again deeper getting under the covers his hands traveling over the boy’s body. “I-I need you Morty, I need you so bad.” He moaned in Morty’s ear pressing his erection up against Morty’s leg. Morty smiled it wasn’t often Rick came to him wanting to get fucked but Morty loved it.

For having just woken up Morty had a firm hand as he pushed Rick so he was laying on his back getting on top, he leaned down and kissed his grandpa hard on the mouth pushing in his tongue feeling the neediness as Rick desperately kissed him back. Smirking he moved his lips down to Ricks neck sucking marks onto him leading down to his shoulder where Morty bit down hearing the moans. Not often did he top but he knew what drove Rick crazy when he was like this and Morty loved being in control of these wanting noises escaping the older mans mouth. “Don’t use your hands unless I say your allowed.” Rick whimpered at this reaching up behind him gripping the headboard. Morty saw his grandpa twitch as he bit down again this time on his thigh. Brushing his lips against the sensitive skin “Beg me for it if your so needy.” He looked up to watch Ricks face.

Wiggling his hips gasping he answered “Please… Morty ba-baby I need to feel you inside me.”

Morty bit his lip. “You know that’s not good enough.”. He started to pull further away so Rick couldn’t feel his breath so close to his throbbing cock.

“No! Baby please Grandpa wants you fill him. Fill my ass and make me into your dirty play thing Morty.” He lifted his hips up biting his finger to stop himself reaching out for him.

“That’s better.” Satisfied he maneuvered Ricks legs over his shoulders and began to lick and probe Ricks entrance with his tongue using one of his hands to stroke Ricks cock slowly. Morty looked up to see his Rick white knuckling the headboard staring desperately down at him breaths shallow gasping for more pleasure. Morty Licked his own palm slicking himself before thrusting into rick slowly with purpose Ricks legs still over the boy’s shoulders. “You can touch me now.” he said gazing down at the face of pleasure.

Almost immediately Rick threw his arms up around Morty’s neck and pulled him in for a greedy kiss. Feeling Morty thrusting hard building rhythm. Ricks pleasure gets louder as he moans for his Morty to use him and make him dirty. Morty pulls out to switch positions so rick is bent over the bed Morty standing behind him and plows back into him without skipping a beat. With every thrust Ricks cock is gliding against the sheet that he is gripping so tightly. “Don’t you dare cum until I tell you.” He whispers into Ricks ear planting kisses along his back. Rick may be the one in charge most of the time, but he followed Morty’s orders like an obedient pet. He knew he didn’t get to finish until he worked for it. Rick moved his hips back into Morty with every thrust. His hands gripped onto his grandpa’s hips. “Your doing so good Rick.” Morty grunted out.

“I want to cum yo-you fill me so perfect.” His leaking cock rubbing against the sheet the pressure almost too much. “Please let me cum I’m so close your so good baby.” He clenches around his grandson.

“Oooh fuck!” Morty speeds up focusing on his own pleasure he as close hearing how crazy he made Rick always got him going. Morty huffed “Together… I’m gonna… mmm fuck Rick~ now!”. At that they came Morty road out his orgasm into Ricks ass and Rick onto the sheet it sticking to his abdomen as Morty pushed him further into the bed. More kisses planted on his sweaty back Morty holding his grandpa from behind hit with afterglow. He pulled out getting back into the bed to snuggle with his grandpa who finally felt the wash of tired roll over him s he fell asleep holding his grandson nose buried in his curls.


End file.
